Last Farewell
by Kyou desu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila Sasuke berubah menjadi seorang cowok yang culun dan ternyata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Hinata, seorang gadis sexy namun ternyata sombong. Bisakah Hinata mengenali Sasuke yang penampilannya kini berubah 100 % ?


**Last Farewell**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

©BIGBANG (YG Entertaiment) – Last Farewell

Rate: T

Kyou desu yo~

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, ranjau typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading~..

Hai, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian pasti udah kenal donk sama aku. Yup, benar aku adalah anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Kakakku bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sebenarnya aku berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Meskipun begitu, ketika aku bergaul, aku tak pernah menyebutkan nama keluargaku karena dulu pernah terjadi kejadian yang membuatku trauma selama berbulan-bulan ketika mereka tau aku berasal dari keluarga Uchiha.

Hari ini, hari pertama aku masuk kuliah di Konoha University. Termasuk universitas paling top di Konoha. Dan hanya murid yang benar-benar pintar dan dari keluarga yang kaya saja yang bisa masuk di sini.

.

.

.

Aku bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah hari ini. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku. Sekarang aku berada di depan cermin mematut diriku sendiri. Terlintas di otakku sebuah ide untuk melakukan penyamaran menjadi orang yang culun. Aku gak mau punya banyak fans yang berisik karena cuma mengagumi Sasuke yang tampan (pede amat loe). Aku ingin hidupku tenang sebentar.

Sebuah kacamata, baju aku masukkan ke dalam celana, rambutku yang keren aku sisir sampai licin. Sebenarnya sih aku ogah kayak gini, menghilangkan kharisma seorang Uchiha aja. Semuanya udah beres. Aku pun bersiap untuk turun berangkat.

.

.

"Kaa-_san_, aku pergi dulu ya" kataku sembari memakan roti di meja makan.

"Lho, Sas kenapa penampilanmu kayak gitu ?" Kaa-_san_ kaget melihat ku berubah jadi makhluk yang aneh.

"Aku ingin mencoba gaya baru Kaa-_san_. Aku gak mau dikerubuti cewek-cewek gila yang ganasnya minta ampun." Kataku selesai memakan sarapanku. Kulihat Kaa-_san_ku masih melongo melihatku. Aku hanya menepuk jidatku melihat beliau baru pertama kali melongo kayak gitu.

"Sasuke pergi dulu ya." Pamitku sambil mencium tangan Kaa-_san_ku.

"Nih, kunci mobilnya. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap Kaa-_san_ sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil

"Tidak usah kaa-san, Sasuke bawa sepeda seperti biasanya saja.'' Sahutku menuju garasi dan mulai membawa ke luar sepedaku menuju Konoha University..

.

.

.

Aku akhirnya sampai di depan pintu gerbang yang di sampingnya terpampang sebuah tulisan 'Konoha University'.

Aku turun dari sepedaku dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan menuntun sepedaku menuju parkiran. Selama aku kuliah di sini, entah kenapa aku ingin jadi anak yang gak membuat masalah. Masa iya udah dandan jadi culun kayak gini malah jadi brandalan. Gak cucok lah yaw (Sas, aku gak salah dengarkan loe ngomong kayak gitu ? #AuthorSweatdrop).

.

.

.

Tin tin

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkahku, dan terpaksa aku harus menyingkir bersama sepedaku supaya tidak menghalangi jalan. Namun, ternyata mobil tersebut malah berhenti di depanku. Aku terpaksa ikut berhenti.

Dan, kulihat pengendara mobil tersebut turun dari mobilnya tanpa berpikir di mana sekarang ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan.

.

.

.

Aku mendekati mobil tersebut hendak menegurnya. Belum sampai kata kata teguran keluar dari mulutku, aku terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan surai indigo yg indah keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Aku yang baru pertama melihat gadis tersebut merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku. Debaran jantungku menjadi cepat, aku melihat ribuan kupu-kupu di sekelilingku. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku buat menegur gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

'' Selamat pagi.'' Sapa ku pada gadis tersebut.

Kulihat, gadis tersebut berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara menyapaku. Gadis tersebut berbali dan melihatku dari atas sampai bawah kemuadian tanpa mebalas sapaanku gadis tersebut melengos pergi.

'Cih, sialan. Sabar sas, dia begitu cuma gara-gara liat penampilan loe yang gak level sama dia.' Ujarku dalam hati.

"Heh, akan aku buktikan siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya." Kekehku pelan sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah pertama sampai terakhir tidak ada hal yang menarik. Pelajaran waktu dulu di SMA diulang kembali. Kalau gini mah tanpa diajarkan dosen aku udah bisa (sombong amat loe sas).

Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke kanan, Cuma dia satu-satunya yang bikin pelajaran jadi menarik. Ku perhatikan terus dia. Aku dan dia Cuma berjarak dua kursi dan jalan tengah yang memisahkan kumpulan kursi sebelah timur dan sebelah barat menjadi dua dan dia duduk di bagian paling samping. (aduh pada mudeng kagak, author sendiri juga bingung gimana ngejelasinnya).

Masih ku pandangi dia, mungkin dia nyadar kalau dari tadi ku pandangi terus sehingga tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan pura-pura melihat buku.

Saat ku rasa dia sudah kembali ke posisi semula. Ku tengokkan kembali kepalaku. Namun ternyata dia masih melihatku. Sejenak Onyxku bertemu dengan Lavender miliknya. Hatiku kembali berdesir.

Kulihat ada pergerakan dari dia. Dia mulai bergeser menghadap aku. Dia hanya memakai rok pendek di atas lutut mulai menggodaku dengan menggerakkan kakinya menjadi kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

'Sialan nih cewek.' Umpatku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba bel pulang berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa langsung berhambur ke luar. Begitupun dengannya. Ku lihat dia langsung bergegas pergi. Saat aku memandang pada tempat yang di dudukinya tadi di atas mejanya terdapat sebuah buku berwarna lavender.

Langsung saja aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangkunya tadi. Kuraih buku tersebut dan membuka-buka isinya.

Ternyata buku diary miliknya. Tepat saat aku membuka bagian tengahnya, terdapat sebuah foto yang tertempel pada halamannya. Kuamati foto tersebut, dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika itu adalah fotoku bersamanya yang sedang berciuman bibir.

Aku ingat, ternyata gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang kutemui beberapa tahun yang lalu di bar. Ternyata dia. Aku hanya menyeringai melihat foto tersebut.

Ku tutup buku tersebut dan berjalan pulang. "Aku punya rencana." Gumamku.

.

.

.

2 tahun yang lalu

**Flashback ON**

"Sas, loe mau gak ikut kita ke bar ntar malam." Kata Naruto sembari menampilkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Heh, tumben loe ngajakin duluan. Bukannya dulu kalau kita ajak gak dibolehin sama Kaa-_san_ loe karena masih SMA." Ejekku pada Naruto.

"Itu kan dulu, sekarang udah dibolehin kok." Jawab Naruto.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Aku kembali menelengkupkan kepalaku di atas meja saat melihat banyak para gadis yang menjerit memanggil namaku di jendela kelas.

.

.

.

Kini aku sudah berada di depan bar tempat janjianku dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya tadi siang. Kulihat mobil Naruto sudah berada tak jauh dari mobilku. Berarti dia sudah sampai duluan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam bar. Saat aku memasuki bar kulihat semua mata tertuju padaku. Cih, aku tak suka jadi pusat perhatian kayak gini. Padahal malam ini aku hanya pakai kemeja biru dongker yang aku gulung sampai siku, celana jins hitam, sepatu kets (bener kagak tulisannya ?), dan jam tangan warna hitam yang kontras denga kulitku yang putih. Tak lupa aku juga memakai kacamata hitam yang menambah kesan keren (Sas, malam-malam pakai kacamata hitam apa bisa liat jalan ? #author ditimpuk sendal Sasuke).

Aku hanya berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mata mereka padaku sambil mencari keberadaan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Nah, itu mereka. Ku berjalan menuju meja mereka.

Di sana ada Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, dan Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Yo, Sas loe telat nih. Darimana aja loe ?" Sapa Kiba.

"Biasa, macet di jalan." Kataku sembari mengambil tempat duduk.

"Sendirian aja loe ke sini. Gak ada cewek yang loe ajak ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka semua berisik. Ya udah kalian udah pada punya pasangan masing-masing kan ? aku pergi dulu." Kataku sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Mau kemana loe ?" Tanya Neji.

"Mau cari mangsa." Jawabku sembari menyeringai.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di meja bar, aku memesan vodka. ku putar kursiku utnuk melihat sekeliling, siapa tau ada hal yang menarik.

"Nih, vodkanya." Kata bartender sambil menaruh vodka yang ku pesan di meja.

Aku mengambil vodka tersebut dan memutar kursiku kembali. Kini tanganku yang lain kugunakan untu melepas kacamataku. Aku tau dari tadi ada gadis yang memperhatikanku terus. Ku biarkan saja gadis itu tanpa menoleh padanya. Aku sengaja memainkan vodka yang berada di tanganku. Karena aku tau pasti sebentar lagi gadis itu mendekat padaku.

Tuh kan bener. Dia berjalan dengan anggun, tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Aku tau pasti dia juga dari keluarga bangsawan. Gadis tersebut semakin berjalan mendekat sambil menyubakkan rambutnya ke samping telinga. Gadis itu manis juga. Dia menggunakan highheels warna silver dipadukan dengan dres tanpa lengan sepaha warna hitam, tak lupa dia masih memakai stoking.

'Sopan sekali.' Batinku dalam hati.

"Permisi, apakah aku boleh duduk di samping anda ?" Katanya ketika tepat berada di depanku.

"Silahkan." Kataku sambil meminum vodka yang tinggal separo.

"Saya pesan jus blueberry." Pesan dia pada bartender yang direspon dengan anggukan dari bartender tadi.

"Hai, namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku sambil menerima uluran tangannya. Ketika di luar sekolah aku memang berani menyebutkan nama keluargaku karena aku berani bertindak sesuka hati di luar lingkungan sekolah.

"Ini nona pesanan anda." Bartender tadi memberikan satu gelas jus blueberry pada hinata.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya diselingi dengan senyumnya yang indah dan semu merah di pipinya.

"Sasuke-san ngapain di sini sendirian ?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku hanya mencari angin segar. Aku tadi bersama teman-temanku, namun mereka malah syik sendiri dengan pacarnya." Tuturku panjang lebar.

"Sama, aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar." Ujarnya. Kini dia sudah mendekat padaku. 'Keh, berani juga dia ternyata.' Batinku dalam hati.

Ia kini mulai menaruh tangan kanannya di pundakku dan tangan kirinya di pipi kiriku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sekali sambil nyeringai. Ternyata dia makin berani saja, ia hendak mencium bibirku namun, aku memalingkan wajahku. Kulihat dia sedikit kesal karena aksiku tadi. Tapi, ternyata dia tidak menyerah. Dia mulai menari-nari di depanku dan mulai mengajakku menari bersama. Namun, aku hanya menyeringai melihat aksinya yang berani tersebut.

"Hei, apakah kamu udah punya pacar ?" Tanyanya mendekatiku.

"Kalau ku jawab belum, apa kau mau jadi pacarku ?" Kataku.

"Hahahaha, yang benar saja. Baru juga kenal beberapa menit yang lalu." Tutur Hinata.

Ku lihat dia mulai mendekatiku. Tangannya bergelayut manja di leherku. Biasanya jika gadis lain yang melakukan hal seperti ini, aku langsung meninggalkannya. Namun berbeda dengan gadis ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman di sekitar Hinata.

"Tapi, kalau kamu serius dengan ucapanmu, aku tak keberatan selama kamu tidak akan mencampakkanku seperti gadis-gadis yang lain." Katanya sembari menarik kalung dengan simbol kipas yang ku pakai.

"Uchiha tak pernah bercanda nona." Jawabku sambil menampilkan senyum tulusku padanya.

Setelah mengambil kalung yang kupakai, dia berbalik arah menjauhiku. Inilah waktu yang ku gunakan untuk menjadi pria yang misterius. Ku berjalan ke luar meninggalkannya yang sepertinya kebingungan mencariku. Aku hanya mengacungkan telunjuk kiriku ke atas sebagai pesan terakhirku padanya.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**Yak, itu dia chapter pertama dari "Last Farewell". Aku sendiri gak tau mau endingnya nanti mau sampai chapter berapa. Rencanya kemarin mau langsung aku bikin endingnya. Tapi, karena kecapean aku tinggal tidur aja. Nah, pas bangun tidur idenya pada menguap semua -_-**

**Lalu... aku gak gitu yakin Sasuke mau nyamar jadi anak culun kayak gitu _ #digetokSasuke.**

**Kritik, opini, dan saran kalian sangat aku tunggu lho !**

**Ikutin terus ya cerita ini~**

**Pati, 11/06/14**

**Kyou desu ^_^**


End file.
